


Cevere

by deanvspanties



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty?, Cheving, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, This is Castiel we're talking about, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanvspanties/pseuds/deanvspanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust the only dirty words Castiel would use to come from a dead language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cevere

Dean lay his head on Cas's shoulder, basking in the afterglow of the mind-numbingly good sex they just had. Cas was breathing in deeply, letting out small gasps every now and then, body jerking periodically as he was still experiencing some aftershocks. Dean smirked.

"Was it that good, Cas?" Cas grinned toes wiggling in agreement.

"Dean your cheving is more than adequate and you know this. I can't begin to describe how good you make me feel."

"Yeah I. . . wait what?" Dean made a face as his brain tried to process the word but couldn't.

"I can't begin to desc--" Cas started before Dean interrupted.

"No, I got that. The first part? What did you say?"

"Dean your cheving i--"

"That! Cheving?" Dean exclaimed. "What the fuck is that?" Castiel tilted his head, not understanding what the issue was before realization visibly dawned on him.

"Oh. . . I forget that some Latin words died out and were never used in modern society." Dean raised a brow, still waiting for an explaination. Castiel sighed, sitting up and propping himself up with his hands behind his back. "I'm not sure how I would describe this to you." He explained. Dean scooted down so that his head was laying in his angel's lap, surrounded by the scent of Cas, sex and perfection and he breathed in. Beautiful. Everything about Cas was beautiful.

"Try me." Castiel looked down, allowing his fingers to card through Dean's hair. Dean hummed in delight and Castiel smiled.

"Cheving, or the full Latin verb: Cevere, is the action. . . behavior of somebody taking the submissive role during sex?" Castiel said, obviously not sure if his explaination was adequate. Dean blushed, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Wh-What do you mean by behavior?" Castiel frowned, narrowing his eyes as he looked back up, seemingly searching his encyclopedia of a brain for a better explaination. Dean's interest peaked when he saw a blush form on the angel's face.

"Th-The way you push back against me. . . when we. . .when I'm inside of you--your moaning, the way you kiss me and beg for more." Castiel was panting now. "The way your backside gets so very. . .  _t-tight_  when I hit that _spot_  just right." Castiel's eyes closed and he breathed deeply through his nose, strong hands clenching in Dean's hair. Dean felt his cock give a little twitch despite the fact that he'd just gotten off less than five minutes ago. His cheeks were burning now as he understood just what 'cheving' was coming to mean. "Everything you do while I'm inside of you to reciprocate, the way you make me feel good, Dean. . . That's cevere."

"Shit. . . The way I. . ." Dean experimentally rocked his hips upwards, thrusting into the air. He felt Cas's dick twitch under his head. "Y-You like it?" He felt his face get hotter and hotter as Cas nodded. "The way I. . ."

"Cheve, would be the present tense." Like cheeve. Dean thought.

"T-The way I cheve. . ." Dean stuck out his tongue. "I don't like this word, Cas." He complained. Castiel smiled, bending down low enough that he could kiss Dean on the forehead.

"You don't need to use it. It's dead Latin anyways. I don't even know if this is how english etymologists would conjugate it." Dean smirked. Cas's dick was already filling out, he could feel it poking the back of his head.

"Well let me see if I got this down." Dean said. He sat up, crawling so that he straddled his angel's waist and pulled them so that he was lying on his back with Cas on top of him. Castiel braced himself on the floor, hands on each side of Dean's head, squinting in question. Dean grinned, wrapping his legs tightly around his boyfriend. "Cheving. . . Kinda like this?" He rolled his hips up, grinding their naked dicks together and making Castiel breathe in sharply. Dean squeezed his legs tighter, drawing Cas in closer. Castiel humped gently against him, making Dean groan low in his throat as he felt his dick getting harder and harder.

"Y-Yes. . ." Castiel said lowly. Dean groaned, pushing himself harder and harder against Cas.

"Do you like it when I cheve you, Cas?" Castiel groaned and the sexiness of the words were completely lost on Dean, but it seemed to have an effect on his angel, since the rutting into his hips got a bit more desperate. Cas's cock was so wet now, he could feel it making a mess all over him, his cock and balls, and when it slid further down, he could feel it on his sensitive hole. Castiel kissed him then, licking hotly into Dean's mouth and sucking on the tongue inside. Dean whined, feeling Cas's cockhead catch on his already stretched hole, still wet with Cas's come inside.

Castiel's deep rumble of a voice made Dean's dick impossibly harder. "Want to feel you cheving me, Dean. . . on my. . ." Heat curled tightly inside of Dean's belly at those words. . . Okay maybe cevere or whatever was kind of a sexy word after all. Trust the only dirty words Castiel would use to come from a dead language. Castiel sucked in a sharp breath, pushing himself in. Dean groaned at the stretch and heat of Cas's dick suddenly inside of him. It felt so damn good.

"Mmmm. . . Cases," Dean said between hot kisses, feeling Cas slowly thrust his dick in and out in a slow, sensual rhythm. Cas let each stroke land deep and Dean would roll his hips around it, squeezing his muscles as tight as he could. Cas was moaning softly under his breath and Dean was losing his fucking  _mind_.

Cas knew how to fuck him so good. . . Cas knew exactly how Dean liked it, slow  _or_  fast. But apparently Dean was a master chever, or whatever, because Cas's face was currently buried in Dean's neck, moaning and making goosebumps rise on Dean's skin with every sharp cry. Cas was thrusting harder and faster and Dean was thrusting back, tightening his fingers in Castiel's hair.

"Yeah baby fuck me. . . fuck me just like that," Dean said over and over, breathing heavily as he reached his peak. Cas wasn't even touching him but just having his sweet spot pounded with such precision, his cock sandwiched between their bodies and Cas moaning into his ear was more than enough to get him off. "Mmm, Cas you're gonna make me come."

"M-Me too. . . I-I feel so good, Dean. . . I love the way you feel, love the way you cheve." God. . . That was it. The way Cas talked, it wasn't even dirty but the way his voice just  _cut up_  every word and made it sound like the filthiest thing on the planet was so perfect. Dean humped up against Cas, feeling his balls tighten and it was only a few more thrusts into his prostate before Dean was shooting his load between their bodies. Cas groaned deeply, fucking hot and heavy into Dean and the hunter was vaguely aware of more delicious warm wetness inside of him as he came, burying his dick inside and shooting his load for what seemed like ages.

After a few minutes of blissed out silence, Cas lifted his head and pressed a few lazy kisses to Dean's lips. Dean smiled, pulling Cas to the side and pressing close to his boyfriend, his leg draped over the angel's hip as they started to stick together.

"You're amazing, Cas, you know that?" Dean said, his voice slow and sugary from his orgasm. Cas smiled against his lips.

"You tell me this a lot, so yes, thank you." Dean laughed, nuzzling their noses and looking deep into Cas's beautiful blue eyes.

"So I'm an expert in cheving, then?" He asked playfully. Castiel smiled.

"I would say there is nobody in this world that would make me feel as good as you do when you do it, so yes." Dean grinned, kind of liking the idea.

"Well I'll  _cheve_  you whenever you want, Cas. Just say the word." Dean said lazily, snuggling up and feeling sleep taking over. Two orgasms in a matter of thirty minutes usually had him down for the count. Castiel smiled, running his fingers through Dean's hair.

"I love you, Dean."

"Love you too, Cas."


End file.
